Crossbows, Angels, the Impala and the mates of a Horse-man's kid
by Jade1377
Summary: Team free will screwed up and let the Croatoan virus loose and when they try to make things right they meet up with our ever so joyful group of Atlanta survivors. This is the story of two groups of people surviving and loving each other. Cas/Oc/Daryl
1. Chapter 1

The group was walking back to the highway after they heard a gunshot. Lori was looking at the general direction of the sound, worry marring her face. Andrea and Daryl noticed this and they tried to calm her down.

"Just one shot why just one shot." Lori stated still looking towards the woods.

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl stated.

"They wouldn't use a gun for just one walker." Lori stated and they all just shrugged it off until a walker appeared and tried to attack Andrea. She tripped and fell to the ground, backing away while screaming. Everything happened in slow motion.

A woman with short hair appeared on a horse to hit the walker, but not killing it. Then a man with long brown hair appeared with a blade and stabbed the walker in the head. Next to him was a shorter blonde haired man with a smile on his face.

"Nice shot there Sammy." Blonde guy said.

"You could have helped me Gab." Sammy stated as he took the blade out of the walker's head.

Everybody tensed up when they really looked at the people.

"Anyway I'm lookin for Lori Grimes, I need Lori." Lady on the horse stated.

"I'm Lori." Lori answered as if this was a normal situation.

"You need to come with me right now. Carl's been shot." Lady said and looked Lori right in the eye.

Lori didn't even think twice. They chatted for a few and the young girl told them to come to a farm with the name Greene on the mailbox. She took Lori and went back to said farm. Everybody just stood there for a few trying to figure out what just happened.

"Well let's get one question answered. Who the fuck are you two?" Andrea asked standing away from Sammy and Gab.

"My name is Sam Winchester and this is my friend Gabriel. We were scouting for some food and saw the Croat attacking you; we are just heading back to the highway for our family and friends." Sam told them and nodded to Gabriel for them to walk to the highway.

Sam and Gabriel started to walk back to the highway with the group following behind him. They didn't do much talking until they finally saw the highway. Sam smiled a little when he saw his brother and Cas talking to a guy and a black guy near an old rv.

"Sam!" Dean stated and walked towards his little brother and hugged him.

"Dean I'm fine." Sam stated as he hugged Dean and saw Bobby walking out of the rv.

"Well looks like you two idjits finally got back to us. Did you find Rufus and Benny?" Bobby asked.

"No but don't worry B is with them and he will bring them back to us." Gabriel said and walked to the impala to take a quick look at the back seat to see a girl with long black hair, pale white skin, long leather boots, short shorts and a corseted top sleeping heavily.

"She is doing much better but she must continue to rest." Castiel said to Gabriel and they nodded. Their little Rose just grew into her powers and it was a tiring process. The only daughter of a Horseman, such a curious creature.

Daryl walked up to the five men and raised his weapon. Dean glared at him but was still relaxed.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked staring Dean down.

"I'm Dean Winchester, you know my little brother Sammy. That lovely ball of fluff in the RV is Bobby Singer and this is my buddy Cas. Oh and the coma girl is Rose, Bobby's daughter." Dean said and pointed to each person

"What do you want?" Andrea asked glaring at the group.

"To help." Castiel stated looking away from the pale beauty to the group of survivors.

"You aren't going to harm us?" Carol asked sheepishly.

"Don't see a reason to. You are trying to survive and so are we and we can help each other. It's human nature." Bobby stated and finally got out of the rv and checked on Rose.

"I'm Glenn." Said the little Asian boy.

"I'm Andrea, that's Carol and this is Daryl." Andrea introduced them all and visibly relaxed.

The group figured that they needed to not only get T-dog to the farm but to find a way to save a girl and get back together. Glenn took a car with T-dog in it while the others camped out waiting for dawn.

Daryl couldn't stand being inside the rv listening to Carol crying anymore and decided to try and track her during the night. As he walked away he heard someone following and turned to see Andrea.

She had told him that she couldn't sleep and decided to help him search. They only took a few steps when they saw Castiel standing at the side of the road staring out into the woods.

"What are you doing out here?" Daryl asked him.

"I am standing guard and keeping watch for when the child returns." Castiel stated.

"Well why don't you come with us to see if we can find her." Andrea stated and smiled a little at him. Cas nodded and followed Daryl into the woods. They walked while Andrea chatted lightly with Daryl.

They stopped when they heard a walker and saw that it was a man who had hung himself and turned because he didn't destroy the brain.

"Got bit, fever hit, world gone to shit, might as well quit." Daryl stated and looked up at the body.

"He had committed a great sin." Castiel stated and sighed.

Andrea started to throw up and spit it out away from them.

"That's what you get for laughin about my itchy ass." Daryl smirked at her and looked back at the walker.

"I can kill him if you wish me to." Cas stated and brought out a knife from the pocket of his trench coat.

Andrea quickly said yes and watched as Cas threw the knife right into the walker's head. Daryl and Andrea looked a little impressed by the skill he showed with throwing the blade. They turned to return to the others.

They didn't see Castiel flick his hands for the blade to return to his hand. He quickly followed the others and made it look like he was there since they started walking back to the group. When they finally got back the others went to bed while Castiel stole another peek at Rose.

Rose was starting to wake up and Castiel was very excited about. She rolled over and looked around. She could tell that she was in the Impala but that was about it. She would have gotten further in her mental search if it wasn't for Castiel opening the door of the Impala and dragging her out.

"I am very glad that you are still alive Rose." Castiel stated and hugged me.

"I can see that Castiel. What is going on?" Rose asked him and looked around for her family.

"We are resting and joined a group. Tomorrow we join the rest of the group on a farm then the men of the group will go looking for a lost girl." Castiel said.

"Sounds alright I guess, I'll just go back to sleep. My whole body feels like it's made of lead." Rose told him and patted his shoulder before climbing back into the back seat of the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up again I noticed we were at the farm. I stretched a little and got out of the Impala. I noticed that the others were setting up tents and sitting at a wooden camping table. I walked over to the table and sat next to Dean as he got ready for his long awaited talk with the leader of their group.

A man dressed in an officer's outfit came over and sat in front of us. I tried my best to keep my face straight but I lost it. Dean and the cop looked at me like I was high.

"You don't see it?" I asked Dean.

"Uh no." Dean stated simply.

"Dude he's Woody! Ya know from Toy Story? Oh please let me check your boot for a snake." I screamed and laughed so hard I fell out of my seat. Gabriel and Glen started laughing with me.

The guy who I find out is named Rick just shakes his head at me and continues to the task at hand. He stares Dean down and if we honestly wanted to take the cop series it wouldn't happen. Police were always the bane of Hunters.

"So your group just happened upon the RV and wanted to help out?" Rick asked Dean.

"Yeah, it's what we did before the Croats got loose so why would it stop now?" Dean stated simply enough.

"Croats?" A guy who was bald and had some fucked up nose repair.

"This epidemic is a virus called the Croatoan virus. We only know about it because it happened years ago in a small settlement but because people didn't live so close to each other back then it only took that town. An well it would appear that scientists have been working on the virus since a few hundred years ago." Sam explained.

"An you know this how?" Said a guy with a bald head and a messed up nose.

"We read it in a book." I told them and sat back down on the bench.

I didn't know if we were ever going to tell them the truth about us or our part in the end of the world but it wasn't my call to make. This wasn't just my life but every person we told that would be affected by the choice to talk.

I felt Castiel near me so I stood up and sought him out. It wasn't long to find him; he was talking to Bobby while a blonde woman, a slightly older woman and a young lady with short brunette hair was staring at him.

"Hey Castiel wanna do some training?" I just really wanted to test out my powers and who better to test this out on then an angel of the lord.

"Do you think you are ready for it?" Castiel asked me.

"Yeah kiddo you just woke up from a three day nap. You may not be at full strength." Daddy aka Bobby said.

"That's why it's training. If we start out with just practicing punches then we can slowly get up to full out fights." I explained and stretched out getting ready for the workout.

"Alright lets being with a small amount of power and then slowly go from normal to your full strength." Castiel stated as he walked away from Dad and into a more open area.

"You got it Cas." I breathed deeply and pushed my power level back down to that of a normal human.

Castiel raised his hands waiting for me to strike. When I thought I was ready I lashed out and struck his left hand. He caught my fist pretty easily but I could tell that I broke a finger. It healed instantly but I still felt bad for hurting him.

"You alright?" I asked Cas.

"Yes the wound was small and since it didn't break skin it is easier to heal." Castiel stated and showed that his bruised finger was healing quickly.

"Alright let's keep going." I said and got into a fighting stance. We kept at it for a few until Dean called us over.

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked as we could see all of Rick's group together.

"We need to tell them the truth and I need these three to help out" Dean pointed to Castiel, Gabriel and I.

"Tell us what truth?" Asked Carol.

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" Dad asked Dean.

"Yeah they need to be prepared for the hell that is coming." Sam said understanding Dean's point of view.

"Just fucking tell us." Broke nose said angrily.

"Alright fine you know all those stories you hear about demons, angels, vampires and ghosts. Well they are real, an we hunt them. Hunters have been dealing with these creatures for years and no one outside has ever found out." Dean told them.

Rick's group stared at us then a few started to laugh.

"Are you in some kind of cult or something?" Daryl asked.

"Gabriel, Castiel please show them." Sam said and stepped back a little.

"As you wish." Castiel replied.

"You got it Sammy." Gab said and they both let their angel wings show. Four black transparent wings appeared behind them in heavenly glory.

"Now Rose can you do something?" Gab asked me looking like he really wanted me to show off my new powers.

"Um what do you want me to do?" I asked being a little nervous. It was my first time after all.

"How about you flash to the woods and find that Wendigo. Then they can see it and we can kill it." Dad stated, it seemed like a good idea.

"Gabriel wanna come with just so I have some back up?" I asked a little nervous.

"You got it little reaper." Gab said smiling all the while.

He came up to me and we quickly scanned the forest for the creature. Once we got a lock on it we flashed to it and was greeted by nothing but trees. I could feel it around us but I just couldn't put my hands on it.

"How in all the cloud hopping hell are we supposed to grab something this fast?" I questioned Gab.

"Easy sweet cheeks you're a horseman. Just make a sigil and tell it to sit still." Gab stated as if this was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Okay fine." My eyes glowed for a bit an a black sigil appeared on the ground right were the Wendigo was waiting to strike.

"Well that was easy. Now let's get back to the others shall we?" Gabriel said with his trademark smirk.

I rolled my eyes and flashed the Wendigo to the camp. There in all of its glory was a supernatural creature and he is none to friendly. He hissed and growled and tried to break his way out of the sigil. We looked onto the non-believers and smirked.

"Say hello to Wendigo. They are creatures that were human and got lost in the woods with a few others. The one person then starts to eat the others and after a while they become this. A Wendigo, they are super-fast, super strong and the only way to kill one is to burn it." Sam explained.

"Or do this." I said to them and pulled out some fingerless gloves with brass knuckles in it. Each knuckle had symbols etched into it. I pulled back and the knuckles glowed black and I punched the Wendigo's head off and killed it in one strike.

"Gotta love having a more modern scythe." I stated to Castiel and Gabriel gave me a thumbs up.

"So do you idjits think we're crazy now?" Asked Dad.


End file.
